In various representative aspects, the present invention provides a ground-based anti-missile system. Exemplary features generally include a ground-based sensor array generating tracking data of a guided missile and a control node generating targeting data from the tracking data. Another exemplary feature includes a phased array directed-energy unit radiating the guided missile based on targeting data from the control node, where the radiation disrupts an electronic component of the guided missile such that the guided missile discontinues tracking its intended target.
Advantages of the present invention will be set forth in the Detailed Description which follows and may be apparent from the Detailed Description or may be learned by practice of exemplary embodiments of the invention. Still other advantages of the invention may be realized by means of any of the instrumentalities, methods or combinations particularly pointed out in the claims.